Post Mission
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Séquelle pour ma fic PréMission : après l'effort, le réconfort !


Titre : Post – Mission  
Auteur : Miss Sheppard  
Genre : Romance Sheyla... Et seulement ça :o)  
Rating : M  
Résumé : eeeeeuh... Après l'effort, le réconfort ? (Désolée mais là, je vois pas mieux ! mdr)  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que l'environnement duquel ils sont issus, bref rien n'est à moi, même pas la ptite culotte de John... euh... no comment... mdr  
Note : Séquelle pour ma Fic Pré-Mission.  
Note 2 : C'est ma toute première fic de ce genre là... alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner... Hum souhaitez moi bonne chance En tous cas, j'écrirais pas ça tous les jours !  
Note 3 : Une paire de chaussette était le plus grand tue l'amour que j'ai jamais vu, on va gentiment les oublier et se dire qu'ils les ont enlevée _avant_ le début de la scène ! mdr

**Post – Mission...**

Son t-shirt partit faire un tour de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa main remonta le long de son dos, ce qui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps de son partenaire. Et le t-shirt de celui-ci finit bientôt par rejoindre son homologue quelque part près de la fenêtre.

**o**

« Bonsoir. »

« Teyla ? »

Il est tellement surpris de sa visite qu'il manque d'oublier de la faire rentrer. C'est après l'avoir dévisagée quelques secondes qu'il a le déclic.

« Entrez, je vous en prie. »

« Je sais qu'il est tard mais... je voulais vous parler de quelque chose... »

« Je vous écoute... »

« Je... Je ne crois pas vous avoir remercié pour ce qui c'est passé là-bas alors... »

En fait si. Si elle l'a remercié. Mais il ne va quand même pas mettre la femme de ses rêves à la porte alors qu'elle vient le voir !

« Ce n'est pas la peine de nous remercier Teyla. On est coéquipiers après tout, c'est notre job de veiller les uns sur les autres. »

Elle lui fit un sourire mi-timide mi-déçu. Elle s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il dise autre chose.

« Et... votre jambe ça va mieux ? »

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Beckett dit que je guéris plus vite que le commun des mortels. Il pense que ça vient du gène des Anciens. »

« Bien. »

Ils se regardent. Ils sont dans la pénombre, il faut dire qu'il est presque deux heures du matin. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le sommeil alors...

**o**

Il tentait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge tant bien que mal, car elle avait le don de le déconcentrer dans sa tache. Ses mains s'étaient attaquées à son pantalon et il se demandait s'il allait bien pouvoir tenir longtemps.

**o**

Un rayon de lune éclaire légèrement le visage de Teyla. Juste de quoi la rendre encore plus magnifique à ses yeux – enfin si c'est possible. Depuis la mission, il n'arrête pas de se dire que c'est la femme la plus sublime qu'il n'a jamais vu. Et plus ça va, plus il se demande comment il fait pour ne pas...

**o**

Il amplifia le baiser en la poussant contre la porte. Ses mains se baladaient sur son corps alors qu'elle parvenait à déboutonner le pantalon qui les gênait tant. Il perçu un gémissement de sa part, et écarta doucement son visage de sien pour l'observer quelques secondes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, et se demanda un instant ce qu'il attendait exactement pour...

**o**

« John ? »

« Oui ? ... Pardon, je... Je crois que j'étais ailleurs... »

Elle lui sourit d'un air compréhensif. Elle ne sait pas franchement quoi faire... Elle n'a pas envie de partir mais tout ça devient embarrassant.

« Est-ce que... euh... Vous voulez vous asseoir ? » demande-t-il timidement en lui montrant son lit.

Elle accepte, sans vraiment savoir de quoi ils allaient parler. C'est vrai, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire debouts alors pourquoi ça changerait une fois assis...

**o**

« John ? »

« Schh, ne dis rien... » murmura-t-il.

Il continua de l'observer un instant, puis s'avança doucement vers elle pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés plus tôt. Les autres étaient fougueux, affamés, presque carnassiers, comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper le temps perdu à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux... Mais celui-ci était différent. Plus tendre. Plus doux. Plus...

« Je t'aime. »

**o**

Ils se regardent.

Ils se regardent.

Ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, mais John n'est pas à ça près.

Elle est là. Et ils se regardent.

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de dire quelque chose, ou d'arrêter de la dévorer des yeux.

Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle le voie.

Il fait nuit, et la lumière est éteinte.

Pourquoi il n'a pas allumé la lumière au fait !

**o**

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en y mettant tout l'amour dont il était capable. Elle avait une main contre son torse, et ses mains à lui partaient à la découverte du nouveau territoire qu'il venait de conquérir. Et quelle conquête.

Non pas une conquête. Pas une _simple_ conquête. Juste... l'am... hmmmm !

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par les doigts de Teyla qui s'amusaient à parcourir son torse de haut en bas... en bas... en bas... en ba-hmmmm ! L'autochtone avait visiblement atteint la terre promise...

Il la porta dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au lit, pour l'y poser délicatement.

**o**

Plutôt suspect, non ?

Tous les deux dans sa chambre à lui – en pleine nuit – toutes lumières éteintes – assis sur _le_ lit –

« C'est idiot... »

« Quoi ! »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte d'avoir dit ça tout haut.

« Euh je... J'étais en train de me dire que... C'était idiot de venir vous voir à deux heures du matin juste pour... vous remercier... »

« Euh... oui en effet... »

Quatre secondes plus tard, après qu'elle lui ait jeté un regard étonné il tente de se rattraper tant bien que mal :

« Non je... C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je... Enfin faut avouer que d'un point de vue extérieur... ça peut paraître... »

« Etrange... »

**o**

Il avait un problème.

Un problème _de taille_.

Lui en caleçon.

Elle... Un peu trop habillée à son goût.

Mais... C'était le genre de choses qui pouvaient se régler _trèèès_ facilement !

Il était au dessus d'elle, et elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres à ne plus vouloir s'en détacher. Puis il finit par laisser les siennes voguer vers des contrées lointaines, comme le cou de sa partenaire... ou les profondeurs terrestres qui s'apparentaient à son décolleté, tendit que ses mains redessinaient les courbes de ses cuisses.

Elle... Elle avait renoncé à toute tentative pouvant aller à l'encontre des désirs de son doux explorateur...

**o**

Ils se lancent un énième sourire gêné puis finissent par éclater de rire. Voilà qu'ils se mettent à finir les phrases de l'autre maintenant... Ayayaiyai... Désespérants...

Ils sont conscients l'un comme l'autre qu'ils sont là, assis sur ce lit sans rien se dire juste pour... pour être ensemble. Ni plus, ni moins...

**o**

A chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur sa poitrine, il la sentait frémir sous ses mains. Il lui faisait subir une cruelle et douce torture à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister – il le savait. Il avait envie d'elle. Oh ça oui, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, mais... il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il voulait qu'elle se rappelle de cette nuit là, il ne voulait pas que ce soit une nuit parmi d'autres, non. Il voulait qu'elle se rappelle de leur première nuit comme... _Leur_ nuit.

**o**

Elle finit par s'arrêter de rire, et prend une mine un peu plus sérieuse. Elle semble chercher ses mots un moment, et dit finalement :

« Je suis désolée pour tous les risques que je vous ai fait prendre. J'ai laissé mes sentiments personnels influencer mon jugement, et je sais que ça aurait pu nous coûter la vie... »

« Teyla. » la coupe-t-il. « Je crois qu'on a tous laissé nos sentiments personnels influencer nos jugements. » continue-t-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que... Que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« J'espère bien ! Hors de question qu'on retourne à la chasse au fiancé perdu retrouvé ! » sourit-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a personne d'autre. » répond-elle sur le même ton détendu.

Personne d'autre ?

Personne d'autre que Kehnan ?

Ou personne d'autre que lui ?

**o**

Ses lèvres parcouraient les seins de sa compagne, laissant à chaque seconde des milliers de baisers enflammés sur sa peau. Mais le même problème revenait à lui. Dès qu'il voulait partir à la recherche des terres en haute altitude, sa bouche trouvait un mur entre lui et Teyla : un très désagréable morceau de tissu, qui lui allait fort bien, certes, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, et glissant une main dans son dos, il fit en sorte qu'elle se redresse un peu. Il allait se charger de faire disparaître cette frontière entre lui et elle très très rapidement. Aucun sous-vêtement de résistait à John Sheppard. C'était sa réputation au lycée. Il détachait un soutien-gorge aussi vite que Lucky Luke dégainait son colt.

**o**

« En tous cas de mon côté, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à se faire ! Je ne me suis jamais fiancé, et je n'ai aucune ex dans la galaxie de Pégase ! » affirme-t-il légèrement.

Il voit Teyla tiquer à cette réplique.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répond-elle aussitôt.

Il ne voit pas trop ce qui cloche dans ce qu'il vient de dire... ... Oh. Ohoh. Et _merde_...

« Oui enfin... quand je disais... » Comment va-t-il se sortir de là ? Bien sûr qu'il a une ex dans cette galaxie, et pas des moindres ! Ok, elle avait de jolies formes, mais à l'époque il était persuadé que Teyla s'intéressait à Ford (idée stupide !) alors... Il s'humecte les lèvres et termine :

« Rien qui n'ait vraiment compté. »

**o**

Bon sang ! Maudit soit celui qui créa les sous vêtements Athosiens ! Non, sérieusement, ils auraient pu installer un supermarché sur le continent histoire que les jolis petits hauts de ces demoiselles soient plus faciles à décrocher ! Il se battait avec le bustier de la jeune femme depuis un moment qui lui paraissait une éternité... Il avait la sale impression que si ça continuait elle commencerait à _s'ennuyer_. Quel cauchemar.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en riant légèrement.

« Alors ? Trop nerveux pour défaire mon haut ? » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Désolé, personne ne m'a donné le mode d'emploi... » chuchota-t-il alors qu'il laissait une traînée de baisers ardents dans son cou, tout en affairant ses mains à la fichue fermeture.

« Besoin d'aide, soldat ? » lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, alors qu'ils entendirent tous deux un petit 'clc'.

Rien ne lui résistait. Absolument rien.

**o**

Cette phrase peut être prise de deux manières différentes pour la demoiselle en face de lui. Soit « Bon sang ce type se tape tout ce qui bouge sans que ça ne signifie rien », ou alors « Ce qui veut dire que moi je compte ? ». Il avait déjà utilisé cette phrase hypocritement avec plusieurs Terriennes, et les trois quarts du temps, ça signifiait la première solution mais elles comprenaient à tort la deuxième. Bref, John Sheppard était vraiment un salopard quand il était au lycée.

Mais, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté le lycée.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sincère.

**o**

« Hmm pourquoi, je ne m'en sors pas assez bien à ton goût ? » murmura-t-il.

« Est-ce que c'est une question piège ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement avant de l'embrasser.

Il la rendait dingue. Totalement dingue. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni quand, pourquoi ou avec qu.. Euh si, avec qui, ça, elle le savait ! Pour lui faire un effet pareil, elle ne pouvait être qu'avec John Sheppard. Ses mains exploraient son torse musclé comme pour en mémoriser les moindres détails (au cas où on lui demanderait une carte...) Ses doigts parcouraient avec agilité chaque cicatrice, chaque ligne, chaque vertèbre de son dos, le creux de ses reins...

La chaleur était infernale, elle avait l'impression de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Mais elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle voulait qu'ils prennent leur temps.

Quand il essaya l'embrasser à nouveau, elle recula la tête au dernier moment avec un sourire de contentement. Une lueur espiègle apparu dans les yeux de son compagnon, qui essaya à nouveau de capturer ses lèvres, mais elle semblée plus douée que lui à ce petit jeu là.

- Hey ! finit-il s'exclamer avec un large sourire. C'était amusant mais il commençait à être en manque là !

Elle glissa doucement son index sur sa bouche, et y déposa ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard. Elle profita du baiser pour le faire basculer sur le côté, et s'installa alors au dessus de lui.

**o**

« Teyla... Et si on arrêtait de parler de tout ça ? On s'est tous les deux excusés, et pardonné enfin... je crois... »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Alors... On oublie tout ? »

« Presque tout. » répond-elle doucement.

**o**

Elle perçut un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de son partenaire.

« C'est de la triche » chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle détachait ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des règles... »

Elle déposait des baisers dans son cou, goûtant la peau de son amant, la caressant de sa langue, y laissant les marques des tendres morsures de son amour. Lui, dont le cerveau commençait à lancer dans signaux de détresses pour manque d'oxygène, savait qu'il devrait prévoir un moyen de se justifier du joli suçon que s'occupait à faire sa vampire. Car c'est ce qu'elle était : une vampire, qui au lieu de lui boire son sang, lui transfusait des litres et des litres de désir brûlant.

**o**

Il sait à quoi elle vient de faire allusion. Quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait pour rien au monde. Le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur ses lèvres, l'autre soir sur le balcon. Il sourit, et répond :

« Oui, presque tout. »

**o**

Les lèvres de Vampirella avaient repéré leur nouvelle cible, à savoir le torse de sa victime. C'est comme ça qu'il se considérait, une véritable victime puisqu'elle lui faisait subir les pires tourments sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement, son esprit tentant de contrôler son corps un minimum. Tout ce dont il était capable de faire, c'était de faire glisser ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait le contrôle d'une situation qui le dépassait complètement. Mon Dieu, cette femme était une vraie démone.

Quand les mains de Teyla finirent par rencontrer son boxer, son cœur loupa un battement. Et quand ses doigts se mirent à esquisser une danse sur le tissu, un soupir rauque lui échappa. Elle était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, non, elle lui avait déjà fait perdre la tête.

Dans un dernier soupçon de lucidité, il se redressa et l'attira tout contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement et lui faire ressentir son désir ardent. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sans fin alors que Sheppard détachait la jupe de sa compagne avec agilité.

Il reprit bientôt le dessus sur la jeune femme, et les derniers remparts à leur union furent vite oubliés. Leurs bouches refusaient à présent de se détacher, leurs mains parcouraient habillement le corps de l'autre ; la moindre petite parcelle de leurs peaux se touchait, et lentement ils ne firent plus qu'un.

**o**

« J'oubliais, j'ai parlé à Rodney tout à l'heure. Il m'a vaguement expliqué pour vos cauchemars. » dit-elle. « Est-ce que vous dormez mieux ? »

**o**

A chaque seconde, des milliers de frissons parcouraient leurs corps qui se touchaient et se frôlaient en un doux mouvement incessant. Tous leurs sens étaient en ébullition, et ils oubliaient tout à part le présent. Leurs respirations se faisaient courtes, et de plus en plus rapides. Le moindre désir était comblé peu à peu, mais revenait à la surface en demandant encore plus. Ils ne contrôlaient plus les desseins de leurs corps, ni les majestueuses mélodies qui s'échappaient de leurs êtres, et ne finirent leur nuit qu'après la parfaite union de leurs âmes.

**o**

« J'oubliais, j'ai parlé à Rodney tout à l'heure. Il m'a vaguement expliqué pour vos cauchemars. Est-ce que vous dormez mieux ? »

Les cauchemars ? Un sourire espiègle se glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Teyla. Je ne fais plus que de beaux rêves. Oui... _de très jolis rêves_... »

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Alors maintenant, en gentils lecteurs que vous êtes, vous vous dirigez vers le joli petit bouton violet clair, juste en dessous, et vous me laissez une tite review :) (PS : J'espère que tout le monde a tout compris ! lol Sinon bah... demandez )


End file.
